


Momma Won't Let Anyone Dirty Get Through

by Thette



Series: I Just Want Your Extra Time And Your... Kiss [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cheek Kisses, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Past Relationship(s), References to past Coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Caitlin gets a call from her mother, and Mick pretends he's her boyfriend.For akissing meme, #34: ...to pretend.Feel free to prompt me.





	Momma Won't Let Anyone Dirty Get Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/gifts).



Mick hung back, leaning against the gleaming white wall and observing the local geniuses doing genius stuff. Only thing missing was a bottle of beer. Or two. Watching the Professor, Haircut and Ponytail tear each other's hair out over the geono... geology of alien networks was fun. Doc stood on the same side of the room as he did, a scowl on her pretty face. He had half a mind to chat her up, see if he could get her to smile.

Soft guitar tones started ringing from her pocket. "Mother, do you think they'll drop..." Roger Waters got no further. She answered the call, with her left fist clenched, and left through the back door. He wasn't sure why he followed her. It might have been that he was worried, or because whatever she had to say to her mother would probably be more fun than the scientist death match.

Doc barely got a word in edgewise. "No..." There was a long pause. "I kno---"

Getting interrupted wasn't her favorite thing. Blue ice smoked from her now open hand. Damn. He hadn't expected to miss Snart. Like always, the feeling punched him in the gut unexpectedly. When he was busy being sentimental, Doc turned around and met his eyes with a cold, blue gaze. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Brown eyes again. Back from Frost to Snow. (Yeah. Snart would have been proud of that one.)

"But I am seeing someone!" She looked at him, pleading. "We're serious."

He stepped up behind her, arms around her tiny waist, and pressed an overly loud smacking kiss to her cheek. "Hey, Sugar," he said, far softer than usual, but definitely loud enough to be heard over the phone, "is that your mom? Do I get to meet her?"

"Thank you," she mouthed, her mouth close and just a little bit chilly. "Mmm..." Pause. "Of course. See you next week." She hung up, and threw the phone at the wall.

Mick caught it before impact, and handed it back to her. She accepted it with a sheepish shrug.

"How far are you prepared to take this, Rory? Because I can recruit someone else, if I need to."

"Doc, I'll take this as far as you want. Any day. Just don't expect me to dress up all pretty."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with an unusually wide smile. "Let's kick some Dominator butt, and then we have a 'date' with my mother next Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics excerpt from Mother by Pink Floyd.
> 
> Unlike most of my ficlets, this is a story I might be persuaded to continue.
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I'm [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/).


End file.
